two can play at that game
by crazyvampXOXO
Summary: just a little fluffy moments between our favorite power couple. please review!
Two can play at that game.

 **Hey this is just some Dimitri and Rose fluff. i was thinking of making it a collection of fluffy moments between them. Please tell me if you think i should do that.**

Four weeks! That's how long Christian and Dimitri have been away. I'm gonna kill Christian when they get back later today. He had to go all the way to London to give a speech about moroi fighting in battles. I was all for it. Hell; I was his biggest supporter until I learned that Dimitri would be going with him. I know that he _is_ Christian's guardian but still. I wish he just stayed here. With him here all the royal parties were bearable. "Are you coming Rose? The jet just landed." Lissa said; tugging my arm. I was waiting for her to get dressed and now she is the one telling me we need to go. I rolled my eyes at her before following her out. Because she is my best friend I walked next to her and not behind her like a guardian should. Many royals look down on our friendly behaviour but most envy it. Since Lissa has become queen the dhampir and moroi relationship has grown extremely well. There even popped up some dhampir/moroi couples. "ROSE! Look there they are!" Lissa yelled in my ear while jumping up and down. I cold feel my brain bleed from her loud squealing. But everything faded when I saw him; my Dimitri. As he walked closer to me I studied him carefully. His body was exactly the same. His shoulder length brown hair was tied up at the name of his neck. I started to walk to him when I saw _it._ Dimitri Belikov has a beard! Oh hell no.

"Roza; I have missed you so much." He said as he embraced me. I was still in shock over his beard that I stood frozen. When he tried to kiss me I broke free of my shock and moved out of the way. He looked hurt at my rejection but I was too angry to care. He knows how much I hate a beard. Okay so it wasn't a full fledged beard; more like a neatly trimmed five o'clock shadow. Maybe a little bit more than a five o'clock shadow. "Did you lose your razor?" I asked him. Slowly the hurt on his face dissolved and understanding set in. If I'm not mistaken he also had a small slice of amusement in his eyes. "No I didn't." Was his genius way of replying to my simple question; he can really be infuriating. I took a small step closer and skimmed my finger over the unwanted hair on his face. "Then what on God's green earth is this on your face?" I asked. He smiled at me while he took my hand and kissed it. I hated the feeling of the beard on my skin when my hand made contact with his lips. It felt like a hundred needles were caressing my skin. "I wanted to try something new. Do you like it?" He asked smiling even more. I pulled my hand away. I don't know how a girl can like beards. It boggles my mind completely. Lissa and Christian joined our little conversation/argument. Well if I know the two of us; which I do; then this is going to turn into an argument. "No shave it off. I will help you if I must." Dimitri frowned at my comment. Please dear Lord let him see reason; I prayed. But I know Dimitri; if something is bothering me he will do anything to fix it and this is bothering me greatly. "No Roza." Dimitri has never; ever said no to me since we started being an official couple which was two years ago. "No?" I couldn't believe my ears. Did he seriously just say no to me? I don't want to sound like a snobbish controlling girlfriend but seriously would Dimitri let me walk around in clothes fit for a prostitute? No I think not. "You heard right Roza. I like it and I want to keep it." I narrowed my eyes at him. He should have included me in the decision of growing that thing. "If you don't shave then… then…" I searched my brain to think of something Dimitri loved about me. I was about to make a fool out of myself when it hit me. "Then I shall cut my hair off." Dimitri's eyes widened at my empty thereat. I love my hair and there is no way in hell that I would cut it. I don't even like cutting my points. "No you won't. You love your hair more that I do." I hated it when he was right and he knew I knew he was right. Never the less I decided to push my empty threat. "You recon that? We'll see about that. Come on Lissa; we have to go and see Ambrose." I folded my arms over my chest and looked at Lissa. She looked confused and amused at the same time. "Okay. Christian how about you two go home and start on dinner; just the four of us." Christian as always agreed to anything Lissa said. Just before they left Dimitri grabbed me and planted a big sloppy scratchy kiss on my lips. A shiver ran up my spine that I didn't like because of that damn beard. "I will see you later. Remember who will lose out more if you cut it off." He said and followed Christian. I hate to admit it but he was right. I would lose more than him. But that doesn't mean I couldn't fool him.

"Rose! It's such a please seeing you." Ambrose said when we entered the salon he worked in. I walked into his stretched out arms and hugged him. Lissa did the same when she entered. "What can I do for you today?" He asked as I sat on a chair in front of a huge mirror. I explained to him about Dimitri's beard and that I wanted revenge but I didn't want to cut my hair. "I think I have the next best thing for you if you don't want to really cut your hair." Ambrose laughed as he spun me around in the chair.

Two hours later Lissa and I walked out of the salon. I was really satisfied with the plan B that Ambrose thought of. Because I didn't want to cut my hair; he gave me a shoulder length wig. It looked exactly like my hair; even I was convinced he cut my hair. Twenty bobby pins later we were sure the wig wouldn't fall off. While we where there Lissa really cut her hair; just her points. "Do you think Dimitri is gonna believe it?" I asked as we reached her front door. She nodded and held up her smallest finger. I folded my little finger over hers and we both kissed it. That was our way of promising something that we will never break. I opened the door and let her in first. Lissa went to her room while I entered the kitchen. Dimitri was drinking a beer and standing in next to the stove. He didn't look at me when he spoke. "Couldn't go through… No Rose!" When he turned around he almost dropped his beer bottle. I had a smug smile on my face. "I told you Dimitri. Shave or I cut. You didn't shave so I had to cut." He looked pissed; serves him right. Hasn't he heard of the old saying happy wife; happy life? Well I'm not his wife yet but it's the same principle. For the rest of the night Dimitri didn't talk to me.

"Just tell him Rose. He looks really mad. I feel bad for him." Lissa said as I pulled my jacket over my shoulders. I frowned at her. "No Liss; let him be mad." I said. She hugged me when Christian and Dimitri joined us at the door. After saying goodbye; Dimitri and I headed home. The walk was awkward and silence. We never had a problem with silence until now. "I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom." Dimitri said once we were inside our house. Okay this is going too far. Why did I feel like I have to make things right? He started it. "Are you really that mad at me?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. I could see it now on his face. He was pissed and disappointed. "I can shave this tomorrow if it starts bothering me but your hair can't just pop back when you want it to. I thought you had a higher I.Q. that told you not to do something when you're mad." He made me feel small; like a child. He knew home much I hated that but yet he still does it often. I clenched my jaw and walked to my room. I was not in the mood for him tonight. I slammed the door shut after me. After getting dressed I took the wig off and placed it on my dresser. I tossed and turned until the early hours of the morning. When I decided I was done being stubborn I went to the guest bedroom. When I opened the door I saw Dimitri lying in the bed awake. He was on his back with his arms tucked behind his head. He wore just his boxers. When I entered he looked at me. I silently crawled into and lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "I didn't cut my hair; it was only a wig."

"I saw after you went to bed. I didn't want to wake you up so I just left the room. I'm sorry."

It has been two weeks since the hair chaos and he still hasn't shaved. I even tried to shave it one night but Dimitri caught me red handed and ignored me for a day. I haven't kissed him in these two weeks and I'm seriously over this whole beard thing. "When is your next wax session?" Dimitri asked as we sat on the couch watching one of his westerns. My legs were slumped over his lap while he was caressing them. I missed a wax session last week because I was to busy and forgot. That is another thing Dimitri hates; a girl with long leg hair. That gave me the perfect idea. "I don't like the waxing so I stopped. I figured we could just let our hair grow together." Dimitri put the movie on pause and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter and took out the shaving cream. I stayed silent and observed him. He took out his razor and mine. He handed his to me and placed mine next to the sink. After covering his face and my legs with shaving cream; we shaved each other. That was the fastest way to make a man shave.

.


End file.
